


melodies of love

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Contest Winner, F/M, assorted song fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 songs picked randomly that are Gruvia themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melodies of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the drabble giveaway I had, and well the winner requested the songfics to be Gruvia.

* * *

Leave My Body; Florence + the Machine

* * *

He honestly didn’t know what possessed him, but the thought of being able to save someone, instead of having them sacrifice himself, was probably top of the list. The future could suck his icicle for all he cared, and his past was filled with pain, blood and death as far as he was concerned. But there were some moments, he figured that didn’t suck so much. A lot of them involved the guild mark on his chest. Fairy Tail. And even the color blue seemed to come to his mind as h spikes hit his chest. But everything seemed so slow as he was dying. It was mere seconds, but he did see a nice bright smile, and the color blue.

(Blue meant happy, didn’t it? A blue bird was happiness, as someone shared with the guild one time all those years ago)

And the scream surprised him, did he push her to hard? But who was she, anyway? Just a blue bird, perhaps. His physical body fell, and his eyes saw tears of the blue bird, and even the snowman behind her. His his vision went to black, and he felt the pain in his head. Don’t cry, blue bird he wanted to say as his body was pulled down (but he seemed to be going up), blue birds were happy. And he wanted her to be happy.

* * *

I’ve Just Seen a Face; The Beatles

* * *

The moment she saw him, her heart fluttered in her chest and made it swell up and for a split second she thought she was happy. That the rain could stop. (It did after they batted), and as she fell, he caught her. Only in the physical sense, but he didn’t seem to be mutually in love with her as she was.

But Juvia was persistent. And she truly felt enamoured with Gray.

So she supported him in all the ways she could think, and she knew she could never forget the day she met him because her rain stopped. She fell for him and she was in love with loving him.

It wasn’t until he hugged her back that she knew she could enjoy the sun with him, hand in hand. Persistence was worth it, she knew it was, and Juvia was happy to call Gray-sama hers.

* * *

Radioactive; Marina and the Diamonds 

* * *

She was a stronger woman now, Juvia thought. As she looked at her ex boyfriend, who she truly did love, she realized why it wouldn’t work. They met at the beach but at the beach is where it was all passion, and there was no need to get to know one another. It was at home, outside of the sand and water when they wouldn’t be as they were on the beach. It was partly her too, because she knew that Gray’s past bothered him, and it was her own that bothered her. SHe only felt confident by the water, where she felt free.

Juvia left Gray-sama, she told herself as she walked towards his towel. He was near the same spot as always and she felt as if she was going to meltdown because of his closeness. All she wanted was a lemonade.

All she had to do was look at him, and he looked at her, and she grew cold feet and turned around abustrply. Forget Juvia’s lemonade, she thought as her feet brought to her the water, Juvia needs to be free from Gray-sama.

Because both of them feared love the most.

Even though their love was real, it was a hard love.

* * *

Sweet Perfection; Nevershoutnever! 

* * *

At Lucy’s party last night, he met a really beautiful girl. She was new to town, apparently, but Lucy, like the nice person she was, befriended her fast. It seemed his blonde friend actually liked this Juvia, so Gray took the first step and asked her if she wanted to walk around (he hated the noise and she looked uncomfortable).

And boy, she could talk, which was good because she was kinda cute with her third person speech and he didn't have to say too much. And by the time they got back to Lucy’s house, she kissed his cheek and he was going to ask for her number before a drunk Lyon confessed his love for his younger brother and promptly embarrassed him.

* * *

Haven’t Had Enough; Marianas Trench

* * *

He didn’t think they would be good together, and Gray reasoned that well because she did some pretty alarming things that turned him off. Followed him, made him food i the shape of his face, but even then; even after all that, she held onto him. She cuddled into his back as they rode and he didn’t help but feeling a familiar blush on his cheeks.

The same one he felt when he actually did put her scarf around his neck.

Perhaps, he did need her, and he did know that she love him, for whatever reason. Maybe if he could go back before he prejudged her, it would be easier for him.

Nonetheless, he still fought side by side with her, and he realized, watching her fight, her focus off of him (for once it seemed to Gray) that she was so much more than he realized. And perhaps that was how he was almost easily hit by some other demon. He fought back of course, because he was Gray Fullbuster and no one got cheap shot off of him.

It was after everything though when he reflected upon Juvia, and he realized he hasn’t even begun to unlayer her, and he really wanted to. Juvia was the one who found him after the Silver stuff, and she held him. Not for her own indulgence, but for him.

Perhaps they would be good together, but she was warm. And after the cold, that was nice.

* * *

Wasting Time (Eternal Summer); Four Year Strong 

* * *

The group of friends always spent summer, long night and short days with each other. Fooling around, drinking, doing dare that seem to come from the strange mind of one Natsu Dragneel. The beach, swimming in pools and the one thing Gray remembered the most was being with Juvia. She had a crush on him for a long time, he knew, but when he first kissed her he was buzzed and thought her lips looked good.

Dare he say it? He was lost in time, in his youth, and in feeling alive(but he never said ove). Even Lyon noticed his change, but Lyon didn’t have too much time to spend with Gray because he had his own friends to hang out with, and a girlfriend.

But that was okay, because Gray and Juvia, and with her,he had the time of her life and felt invincible, and he ignored the signs that said they wouldn’t work out that much (because her father was moving, but Gray told himself Juvia wasn’t leaving.) So he ignored the summer assignments and spent his summer with his friend and Juvia.

It wasn’t until the bonfire at the end of summer when Juvia tearfully told him they she was moving in just a week and they couldn’t continue, but she loved him anyway, that he felt like he wasted his time.

Oh well, he thought, as he kissed her lips once more. This time he was sober, sad, but sober and she returned it. He would waste the rest of his life if it meant she could stay.

(When she did move, he didn;t say goodbye, because he said goodbye the night before and he went to school with a hole in his heart)


End file.
